GONE
by KyunieMin94
Summary: Kyuhyun yang kekanakan, dan Changmin yang Ragu! Akankah mereka bisa mempertahankan Kisah cinta mereka? FF Special One Shoot Changkyu!


**GONE**

**By : Kim Min Hee_Kyunie Min**

**Inspired from : Song- Sistar_ Gone not Around any Longer**

**Pair : Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jaejoong, Yunho (mentoned) , victoria and Yoochun (cameo).**

**Summary :**

**Aku tidak bisa tersenyum**

**karena kau tidak lagi disini**

**Aku tak punya tempat bergantung lagi sekarang**

**Aku seakan hancur tanpamu! **

**Crsssh crsssh crssssh **

Perlahan aliran air yang mengguyur tubuh sesosok yeoja mulai kian deras. Tak peduli seberapa dinginnya air yang mengguyur tubuhnya yang lemah itu. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, bahkan untuk bernafas saja rasanya tak sanggup. Terlalu pedih, terlalu sakit yang ia rasakan. Wajahnya yang putih semakin pucat disertai warna kebiruan yang kini mulai tampak dibibirnya. Sudah terlalu lama ia terdiam di bawah air dingin ini. 3 Jam! Bahkan dinginnya air tak mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kian menjalar dihatinya. Hanya ada satu nama yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Shim Changmin!

"Min-ah... hiks... min-ah... aku mohon kembali hiks pada ku.. aku sangat mencintaimu!" lirihnya dibawah guyuran shower. Ia hanya terduduk sembari menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya disela kedua lututnya.

"Jeongmal saranghae... hiks.. hiks..." tangisnya kemudian semakin pecah.

Perlahan ia bangkit melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan mengambil Bathrope yang telah tergantung di dinding kamar mandi itu. Tenaganya sudah habis! Bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk berjalan. Dengan tertatih ia berjalan menuju ranjang berukuran sedang dikamarnya, dan menghempaskan tubuh ringkihnya. Terdengar isakan yang lolos dari bibir Plump nya. Ia kembali menangis keras, tatkala melihat foto yang tengah bersemayam di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Foto dirinya dan kekasihnya, -tidak lagi-, tetapi mantan kekasihnya. Dirinya yang tersenyum saat kekasihnya itu mencium pipi kirinya. Ia menangis sejadinya. Kenapa? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya? Seribu pertanyaan berputar dikepalanya.

**FLASHBACK...**

Yeoja itu –Kyuhyun- tengah menunggu seseorang yang menurutnya adalah namja paling tampan sedunia. Pria tinggi, jenius, dan punya nafsu makan yang over dosis alias Shim Changmin. Sebenarnya kyuhyun harus mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya hari ini bersama sahabatnya –Jaejoong-, namun tiba-tiba changmin menghubunginya dan mengajaknya bertemu di sekitar sungai Han, tempat favorit Changmin. Jadi disinilah sekarang kyuhyun yang tengah menanti-nanti pujaan hatinya itu. Tak usah lama menunggu, karena kini namja tinggi yang diyakini adalah Shim Changmin itu tengah berjalan menuju Kyuhyun yang terus tersenyum.

"Min-ah! Bogoshipeoyo!" ujar Kyu yang langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Changmin.

"Nado..." balas Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ada apa memanggilku tiba-tiba Minie-ah? Kau tahu? Jae Eonnie marah-marah padaku karena kami tak jadi belajar kelompok! Huft... tapi aku senang bertemu denganmu.. aku merindukanmu Minie!" Kyuhyun memandang wajah Changmin sejenak, lalu membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Changmin.

"Baby Kyu.. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Jawab changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan menatap kyuhyun sejenak dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang sendu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu? Kau sedang ada masalah Min-ah? Coba ceritakan padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu!" kata Kyuhyun kini setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Changmin. Feelingnya berkata bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya telah terjadi.

"A...aku... Hm.. Kyu.. sebaiknya kita putus saja! Aku sudah tak bisa berpacaran dengan mu lagi!" lirih changmin yang sontak membuat kyuhyun kaget dan bingung.

"Mworago? Maksudnya apa? Kau bercandakan min? Ah.. Ya.. aku tahu kau sedang latihan drama musikal di sekolah ya? Aku tahu kau ini artis di sekolah, tapi jangan akting dihadapanku juga! Apalagi tentang perpisahan seperti ini. Aku tak suka!" rajuk Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa Changmin tidak berbohong.

"Aku serius Kyu! Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini! Appa dan Ummaku sudah mengetahui hubungan kita! Dan mereka marah besar! Mereka menyuruhku untuk memutuskanmu, jika tidak aku akan dipindahkan keluar negeri!" jawab Changmin lagi. Sementara kyuhyun hanya menutup mulutnya, terkejut akan pernyataan Changmin, dan bisa ditebak ia mengeluarkan air matanya saat ini.

"Hiks... hiks... Appa dan Ummamu tahu? Siapa yang memberitahu mereka? Hah! Kenapa hubungan kita bisa sampai ketahuan!" racau Kyuhyun. Hatinya berdesir mendengar pengakuan Changmin. Mereka sudah ketahuan!

Changmin dan Kyuhyun memang berhubungan secara diam-diam alias **backstreet, **dengan alasan mereka tak boleh berpacaran karena masih bersekolah di SMA. Kyuhyun bahkan masih berumur 13 tahun saat ini, dimana ia masih berada kelas 2 SMA, sedangkan Changmin memang berumur 15 Tahun. Salahkan saja kyuhyun yang mengikuti akselerasi 2 tahun saat ia berada di sekolah dasar. Hingga ia akhirnya harus berada di tingkat dua tahun diatasnya. Changmin adalah teman sekelas kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan telah jatuh cinta pada Changmin saat kelas satu. Dan itulah kenyataannya, Kyuhyunlah yang sangat mencintai Changmin, sedangkan changmin sendiri, mungkin hanya sedikit. Kyuhyun pun sebenarnya mengetahui hal itu. Hanya saja ia selalu menepis perasaan itu.

"Kyu.. aku mohon. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini! Aku juga tak sanggup jika harus terus-terusan berbohong pada kedua orangtuaku. Dan akan lebih baik untukmu juga!" Changmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Dia kesal!

"Kau mengatakan itu, karena memang kau tak mencintaiku! Aku tahu disini aku lah yang mencintaimu, bahkan saat itu jika aku tak menanyakan bagaimana hubungan kita selanjutnya, kita tak mungkin pacaran. Kau bahkan hanya ingin menganggapku teman dekat, tanpa status apapun. Itukan maumu!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal. Saat ini ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit hati yang ia pendam. Ia tahu changmin tak pernah, bahkan tidak sama sekali mencintainya. Changmin hanya kasihan padanya, pada gadis kecil yang baru merasakan apa itu cinta!

"CHO KYUHYUN! Cukup! Kau lihat bahkan sifatmu saja masih kekanakan. Aku hanya bisa menganggapmu adik, tapi kau berharap lebih. Aku pikir dengan perhatianmu akan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi kenyataan nya kau menjadi beban untukku!" bentak Changmin.

"Mwo? beban? aku.. beban untukmu? Baiklah... aku bersedia untuk putus. Semakin aku mengharapkan cintamu, akan semakin membuatku sakit. Terimakasih buat semuanya! Sampai jumpa!" ungkap Kyuhyun meninggalkan Changmin yang terdiam.

'kau tahu kyu, aku memang sudah bisa mencintaimu, tapi sifat kekanakanmu itu sungguh merepotkan. Aku berjanji jika kau berubah setelah ini, aku akan kembali padamu. Maaf telah berbohong bahwa hubungan kita sudah terbongkar. Aku hanya tak ingin semakin menyakitimu dengan sikap ketidakpedulianku. Jeongmal Mianhae.' Bathin Changmin sembari melihat punggung kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tertidur dengan pulasnya setelah mengingat kenangan pahit yang dialaminya tadi siang. Bahkan saat tidur yang tak nyaman pun, ia masih menggumamkan nama Changmin. Foto kenangan manisnya masih terdekap erat dipelukannya.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Bunyi bel pun tak terdengar lagi oleh Kyuhyun. Hati, tubuh, dan otaknya sudah terlalu lelah. Untung saja ia tinggal sendirian di rumah, karena orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Jepang. Jika kedua orangtuanya tahu, mungkin dia akan dipindahkan keluar negeri. Orang tuanya sangat over protectiv terhadapnya. Wajar saja, ia adalah anak tunggal yang manja, dan harus bergaul dengan orang yang lebih tua dari usianya. Walaupun terkadang manja dan kekanakan, namun ia mempunyai pemikiran yang dewasa. Hanya saja ia kurang terlalu bisa bersikap dewasa dari usianya.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Bel kembali terdengar. Saat ini ia hanya sendirian dirumah. Ahjumma yang biasa mengurus pekerjaan rumah sedang cuti dan pulang ke kampung halamannya.

.

CKLEK...

.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sepertinya tamu yang datang adalah orang terdekat kyuhyun. Hingga ia bisa membuka pintu rumah kyuhyun dengan kunci duplikatnya. -Dia- Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Kim Jae Joong.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau dimana! Kyunie!" jaejoong terus memanggil kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak menjawab panggilannya. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kyuhyun.

.

CKLEK...

.

"Kyu.. kau sedang apa.. kenapa tak menjawab panggil.. Arrggggh.. Omona! Kyu!" histeris Jaejoong. Ia terkejut melihat kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan mengenakan bathrope disertai rambut acak-acakan, bahkan bed covernya telah basah.

"Kyunie.. kau kenapa? Hey Ireona! Pakai bajumu jika ingin tidur jangan seperti ini. Kyunie!" ujar Jaejoong sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian ia meraba dahi kyuhyun, yang suhunya... PANAS!

"Kyu... bangun! Ada apa denganmu! Kyunie!" teriak jaejoong. Pasalnya kyuhyun tak mau bangun.

"Min... min.. hiks... Changmin-ah!" gumam Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia tersadar. Jaejoong yang mendengar nama Changmin disebut-sebut oleh Kyuhyun tampak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Satu-satunya terdakwa memang Changmin! Hanya Changmin yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun yang jarang mengeluarkan air mata meskipun anak manja menjadi menangis seperti ini.

"Kyunie! Apa Yang terjadi?" tanya jaejoong memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini telah membuka matanya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap sendu ke arah Jaejoong. Matanya sembab bahkan menjurus bengkak dan merah. Wajahnya kusam dan rambut acak-acakan, persis seperti orang frustasi dan depresi. Bahkan dia hanya mengenakan Bathrope, tanpa mengganti bajunya.

"Hiks... hiks... Eonnie! Changmin memutuskanku!" isak Kyuhyun.

JDERRR

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penuturuan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tahu jika changmin tak mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa changmin akan memutuskan Kyuhyun seperti ini, bahkan mereka baru bepacaran selama sebulan sebelas hari. Catat! 1 Bulan 11 Hari.

"Dasar TIANG LISTRIK PERUT KARET! Beraninya dia menyakiti adik kesayanganku!" umpat jaejoong kesal. Kekasih Jung Yunho –sepupu Changmin- ini benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Dia bilang, hiks... kami keta..huan... hiks... pacaran oleh orangtuanya. Aku tak tahu siapa yang membocorkan hubungan kami. Hiks...hiks...hiks.." ungkap Kyuhyun. Perasaannya sungguh tak terbendung lagi.

"Sabar ne, Kyunie! Aku pasti akan memberi perhitungan pada si jelek itu! Kau sekarang harus beristirahat, tubuhmu panas sekali. Kau habis berendam?" tanya jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang bermasalah, ia akan merendamkan dirinya di bak, atau duduk membiarkan dirinya dibawah guyuran air dingin dari Shower selama berjam-jam.

"Hm.. hanya berdiam dibawah hiks... guyuran shower." Ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Omona! Kyunie! Kau menyakiti dirimu hanya demi si Tiang yang bahkan tak peduli padamu!" maki Jaejoong.

"Eonnie! Kau tak mengerti perasaanku. Aku terlalu mencintainya!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia tak mencintaimu!" pekik Jaejoong kesal. Berapa kali ia harus menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun bahwa Changmin tak mencintainya.

"Hiks... kau bisa mengatakan itu... karena Yunho oppa sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan saat kau sakit, dia rela berkorban demi dirimu. Sedangkan aku disini telah banyak berkorban untuk Changmin. Tapi dia bahkan tak melihatku. Hiks...hiks.. kau tak mengerti!" tangis kyuhyun semakin pecah.

"Justru aku mengerti perasaanmu, makanya aku ingin kau melupakan changmin yang tak peduli akan dirimu. Aku mohon, kau hanya akan semakin menyakiti hatimu. Istirahatlah Kyu! Aku akan membuatkan mu bubur dan mengambil obat. Kau bisa-bisa tumbang dalam sekejab, jika begini terus." Lirih Jaejoong. Dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Mereka memang bersahabat dari kecil. Jaejoong sebaya dengan Yunho, dan Changmin. Tapi Yunjae tidak sekelas dengan Minkyu. Yunjae di kelas XI - 2 sedangkan Minkyu di kelas XI - 3.

"Biarkan saja. Jika dengan aku mati, Changmin akan menangis untukku, aku rela!" cecar Kyuhyun tak menentu.

"Stop it, Kyu! Aku tak mau mendengar itu lagi! Aku mohon, kali ini dengarkan aku!" titah jaejoong.

Jaejoong baranjak dari ranjang kyuhyun menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis sembari menatap foto kenangannya dan Changmin. Jaejoong tak mengerti, mengapa kyuhyun bisa sefrustasi ini. Harus ia akui kyuhyun masih sangat labil dalam percintaan. Usianya masih 13 tahun, walaupun pembawaannya dewasa. Namun kyuhyun tetaplah kyuhyun. Jiwa kekanakan selalu menyertai dirinya. Dan itulah yang sebenarnya membuat banyak namja yang tertarik padanya. Tapi kyuhyun telah jatuh pada pesona changmin terlalu dalam. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Hingga ia rela Backstreet dari kedua orangtuanya. Hanya demi changmin! Yang jaejoong tahu, Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada changmin, pada saat itu, saat dimana Changmin menjadi pahlawan sesaat untuk kyuhyun.

.

**FLASHBACK...**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini kyuhyun akan menghadapi ujian matematika. Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat, karena matematika adalah pelajaran favoritnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan penuh percaya diri menuju mejanya. Hah, rasanya sudah tidak sabar mungkin.

"Kyunie !" panggil Park Yoochun, sang ketua kelas.

"Ne, Waeyo chunie?" tanya kyuhyun semangat.

"Aku punya kabar buruk untukmu ?" ujar Yoochun.

"Mwo? Kabar buruk? Wae ?" kaget kyuhyun. Perasaannya mulai tak enak akan hal ini.

"Kemarin , 10 menit saat ujian sejarah masih berlangsung , Bae seosaenim datang ke kelas kita. Dan dia mengoreksi semua nama – nama siswa yang telah mengumpulkan jawaban. Dia melihat namamu ada di posisi pertama, lalu Park seongsaenim mengatakan padanya bahwa kau mengerjakan soal itu dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Bae seongsaenim sedikit kesal lalu menandai kertas ujianmu. Dia juga bilang kalau dia yakin kau … kau menyontek!" ungkap yoochun.

"A…apa? Jadi maksudnya ?" kyuhyun masih tak percaya akan hal ini.

"Iya… katanya dia akan merobek kertas ujianmu." Ujar yoochun lagi sambil menatap kyuhyun dengan sedih.

" Yoochun- ah, kau tidak berbohong padaku ? benarkah hal ini ?" segera kyuhyun menahan tangisnya yang terus saja membuncah, pikirannya pun sama sekali tidak tenang.

"Mianhaeyo, makanya aku harap kamu segera menemui Bae Seonsaenim dan menanyakan hal ini padanya." Saran Yoochun.

" Gomawoyo atas informasinya , yoochun –ah… Hiks….Hiks… " pertahanan kyuhyun runtuh sudah. Tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk ujian berbunyi, segera ia hapus air matanya, bagaimanapun juga ia harus melanjutkan ujian ini, apalagi ini juga ujian matematika. Walaupun tak konsentrasi, ia akan tetap berjuang untuk ini.

Kini kyuhyun berada di belakang sekolah, setelah menyelesaikan ujian, iA segera berlari keluar meninggalkan kelas yang masih menyisakan teman – temannya disana. Dia tak ingin peduli lagi, ia hanya terus berlari berharap tak ada satupun yang menemukannya. Sungguh, dia ingin sendiri sekarang.

"Hiks…hiks….." tangis kyuhyun sesenggukan. Kyuhyun sangat takut jika kertas ulangan nya itu dirobek, bisa dipastikan dia akan remedial ulangan sejarah ini. Dasar seonsaengnim gila !

"Uljima ne. Hapus air matamu dengan ini!" seseorang mengagetkan kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan saputangan miliknya.

"Shim... Changmin ! " ucap kyuhyun terbata – bata. Ya, dia Shim Changmin, teman sekelas kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Untuk apa changmin kemari? Kenapa changmin bisa menemukan dirinya.

"Aneh ya , kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" satu pertanyaan yang Changmin ajukan seolah tahu kalau kyuhyun benar – benar merasa heran.

" I..iya…..!" Changmin menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan saputangan yang ia berikan.

"Aku tau masalahmu dengan Bae Seonsaengnim. Kemarin aku juga ada disana bersama Yoochun." Ujar changmin lagi. Benar! Changmin adalah wakil ketua kelas. Sudah pasti dia juga ada ditempat kejadian.

" La…lu?" Tanya kyuhyun innocent.

"Tadi waktu yoochun memberitahumu masalah ini, kulihat kau menangis. Perasaan ku mengatakan kalau aku harus mengikutimu saat kau keluar dari kelas tadi. Makanya saat kau berlari aku juga mengejarmu. Kau tak menyadarinya karena sesenggukan tangismu itu sangat jelas terdengar." ungkapnya lagi.

" Be...benarkah…Hiks…hiks…hiks…" tangis kyuhyun makin kencang. Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa seperti ini.

"Hei, kau jelek saat menangis. Sangat jelek. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus menangis. Sudah ya !" Changmin mendekati kyuhyun dan duduk disebelahnya, lalu kembali menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan lembut.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**  
Sangat Nyaman!

Jantung kyuhyun mulai berdetak tak karuan. Jangan sampai changmin mendengarnya. Jangan ! Changmin tersenyum sekilas memandang kyuhyun. Manis !

Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya mulai panas, ah bahkan pipinya sudah merah seperti tomat. Dia malu, sangat malu!

"Sudah baikan ?" Tanya changmin tiba – tiba menyadarkan kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Hah.. eum… i..ya… Gomawoyo Changmin-ah… kau sampai rela mengejarku dan meninggalkan ujianmu." Balas kyuhyun masih dengan isakan kecil.

"Gwenchana.. aku juga sudah selesai ujian. Tadinya aku ingin malas– malasan mengerjakannya. Tapi saat kulihat tangismu yang tak tertahankan itu , aku langsung mengerjakan ujian dengan cepat. Aku takut terjadi apa– apa denganmu. Dan ternyata feeling ku benar !" ucap changmin lagi sambil tersenyum. Manis! Sangat manis !

" Ka…kau mengkhawatirkanku?" pertanyaan polos kyuhyun terucap tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat cemas padamu. Hm.. jangan nangis lagi. Aku mau mulai sekarang jangan pernah menangis lagi. Kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum. Yaksok ?" Changmin memberikan kelingkingnya dan mengaitkannya dengan kelingking kyuhyun.

"Ne, Yaksokhage. Gomawo… jeongmal gomawo Shim Changmin." Ujar kyuhyun lagi.

"Cheonmaneyo Kyunie –ah. Dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku Shim Changmin seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Minie, nama panggilan favoritku. Panggilan khusus itu hanya untukmu. " ujarnya menatap kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Hm… baiklah Minie. " Perlahan Changmin menggandeng tangan kyuhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam kelas. Kyuhyun tak tahu kenapa perasaannya menjadi sangat tenang dan nyaman saat ini. Dia tak yakin , apa kah ia benar – benar telah jatuh cinta pada Changmin .. ah bukan , tapi Minie ! jantung Kyuhyun berdetak sangat cepat, dan pipinya semakin memerah dan wajahnya juga memanas saat berada di dekat Changmin. Tak ada jarak ! bahkan Changmin masih setia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun . Padahal sebelum ini, Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak dekat, bahkan seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Changmin sangat pendiam, namun kali ini Kyuhyun melihat sisi kelembutan dari seorang SHIM CHANGMIN.

**FLASHBACK OFF...**

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

** SM SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

**Pukul 07.30 KST**

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong tampak berjalan bergandengan tangan. Awalnya jaejoong tak mengizinkan kyuhyun untuk sekolah, mengingat kondisinya yang masih sangat lemah, baik fisik maupun hatinya. Namun, dengan beribu macam rayuan dari kyuhyun, akhirnya jaejoong pun dengan berat hati menerimanya. Jaejoong memang menginap dirumah kyuhyun, karena khawatir jika dia ditinggal sendirian. Kyuhyun tak mengizinkan jaejoong memberitahu orangtuanya, karena takut mereka akan sangat khawatir. Apalagi jika mereka mengetahui bahwa kyuhyun begini karena putus cinta, bisa-bisa kyuhyun dikeluarkan dari sekolah detik itu juga, dan langsung dikirim ke Jepang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... Changmin Oppa!" teriak salah satu yeoja, yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong kaget. Seperti inilah, jika Changmin datang ke sekolah. Semua hoobae pasti akan meneriakinya. Dengan ketampanan dan kecerdasannya, membuatnya terkenal se-antero sekolah.

"Aw...aw... Changmin oppa menggandeng victoria eonnie. Beruntung sekali dia! Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apa mereka telah putus!" ujar yeoja lainnya.

JLEB

Seperti ditusuk ribuan duri, hati kyuhyun terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan ia melihat sendiri Changmin berjalan menggandeng yeoja cantik, dengan tubuh seksi dan putih mulus, yang notabenenya adalah teman sekelasnya yang sudah dianggap dekat oleh kyuhyun, - VICTORIA SONG -.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka victoria tega menusuknya dari belakang. Bahkan dulu ia yang menjodohkan Victoria dengan Nickhun, sahabat dekatnya. Memang victoria telah putus dengan Nickhun sebulan yang lalu. Tapi ia semakin tak mengerti maksud dari semua ini apa? Kenapa changmin malah bermesraan dengan victoria?

"Hai, Kyu!" panggil victoria melambaikan tangannya pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapinya. Sementara Jaejoong memasang tampang horor menatap Changmin dan Victoria.

"Jae eonnie! Pagi yang cerah ya!" ujar victoria berbasa-basi.

"Hm!" gumam jaejoong datar. Sementara changmin hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

**KYUHYUN P.O.V On...**

Saat ini aku hanya berjarak 1 m dari Changmin, mantan kekasihku. Yah, tepatnya semenjak 18 jam yang lalu. Dan kini ia tengah asyik bergandengan mesra dengan victoria, teman dekatku. Tak punyakah kau sedikit perasaan minie! Hingga kau menyiksaku seperti ini! Aku menyerah! Air mataku lolos seketika! Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Mianhaeyo.. aku harus ke toilet!" ujarku meninggalkan mereka yang masih mematung.

"Kyu, tunggu aku!" Jae eonnie mengejarku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Saat ini aku tak mempedulikan teriakan jaejoong eonnie yang memanggil namaku. Aku hanya butuh menenangkan diriku. Sebelum aku harus move on dari cintaku pada Changmin. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju toilet. Masuk kedalam salah satunya, dan mengunci pintunya rapat. Aku terduduk diatas kloset, dan menangis sejadinya. Inikah yang namanya cinta? Kenapa aku merasakan sakit. Untuk apa aku jatuh cinta jika akhirnya seperti ini. Changmin!

"Kyunie! Buka pintunya!" teriak jaejoong eonnie mengetuk pintu toilet ini.

"Sebaiknya kau ke kelas mu saja. Aku tak apa! Aku akan membolos jam pertama kali ini. Aku mohon biarkan aku sendiri!" kataku padanya.

"Kyu... jangan seperti ini. Kau jangan menunjukkan sisi kelemahanmu pada changmin. Kau harus kuat kyu!" bentak Jae eonnie. Aku tahu dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi...

"Jebal! Setelah ini aku berjanji tak akan menangis! Pergilah!" bukan maksudku mengusir Jae eonnie. Tapi ini lebih baik menurutku.

"Geurae! Aku pergi. Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku kyu!" ujarnya lagi. Aku mendengar derap langkah kecil perlahan menjauh dari sini. Hah, dia sudah pergi!

.

.

.

Kali ini aku hanya bisa menangis, memikirkannya membuat aku frustasi. Tidak! Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan bunuh diri karena hal ini. Tapi aku tak yakin akan kesehatanku. Semua karena dia, Shim Changmin!

**KYUHYUN P.O.V off...**

Seminggu pun berlalu setelah kejadian itu menimpa Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia belum bisa move on dari Changmin. Setidaknya dia sudah bisa tersenyum. Senyum kikuk yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Dia terbiasa dengan senyum polos khas anak berumur 13 tahun. Orang tua kyuhyun pun telah kembali dari jepang. Namun, mereka menyampaikan kabar yang mungkin menyedihkan sekaligus menggembirakan setidaknya bagi kyuhyun. Mereka akan pindah ke Jepang! Appanya akan pindah tugas ke Jepang untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dan hal ini membuat mereka sekeluarga harus ikut pindah.

Berita ini sangat membuat kyuhyun sedih, karena ia akan berpisah dengan teman-temanya, namun menggembirakan hatinya karena ia bisa melupakan Changmin. Jaejoong yang mendengar hal ini sangat sedih. Namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan saat ini dia menangis tersedu-sedu mengantarkan kepergian Kyuhyun di bandara.

"Kyunie.. kau jaga dirimu baik-baik! Jangan bersedih lagi!" ujar Jaejoong memeluk kyuhyun erat.

"Arraseo. Kau juga, baik-baik dengan yunho oppa ya eonnie! Aku akan sering memberi kabar pada mu! Aku berjanji akan berubah setelah ini, aku juga akan fokus terhadap sekolahku." Janji Kyuhyun. Ia juga mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Hm.. tapi jangan berubah menjadi sombong. Berubahlah menjadi kyunie yang dewasa dan mandiri! Aku menyayangimu kyu!" kata jaejoong lagi. Kali ini air matanya sudah membanjiri pipinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat jaejoong dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ne, Yaksok. Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu!" pinta kyuhyun. Ia berlalu meninggalkan jaejoong menyusul kedua orangtuanya.

"KYUHYUN!" teriakan seseorang membuat kyuhyun berbalik arah. Suara itu, dia mengenalnya!

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Tampak namja tinggi mengejar kyuhyun yang berjarak kurang lebih 5 m darinya. Dia, Shim Changmin!

"Wae? Kenapa kau pergi kyu? Bahkan kau tak berpamitan padaku!" cecar Changmin kesal pada kyuhyun.

"Kemarin aku datang kerumahmu untuk berpamitan, tapi kulihat kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan victoria. Aku tak ingin mengganggu. Maaf! Lagi pula bukankah dengan aku pergi, hubungan kalian akan tenang? Aku tak ingin jadi pengganggu dan beban untukmu, Min!" kyuhyun tertunduk, dia menangis.

"Kyu... Mianhaeyo... aku... aku... aku mencintaimu. Saranghae... jeongmal saranghae. Aku hanya tak tahan dengan sikap kekanakanmu." Ujar changmin membuat kyuhyun terkesiap sejenak, dan mencerna kata-kata Changmin barusan. Hey! Ini kata cinta pertama kali yang diucapkan changmin. Biasanya dia hanya mengatakan 'Nado' karena kyuhyun selalu mengungkapkan duluan.

"Mwo... apa aku tak salah dengar min-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku dan Vic tak ada hubungan apapun, kami hanya sahabatan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia menganggap berbeda. Aku hanya menghibur dirinya, karena dia juga sedang patah hati setelah putus dari Nickhun. Hanya itu. Dan aku memutuskanmu juga, karena rasa kecemburuanmu terlalu berlebihan. Kau bahkan tak mengizinkanku dekat dengan wanita sekalipun." Jawab changmin. Kyuhyun kaget, benar-benar kaget.

"Hiks... aku terlalu mencintaimu makanya aku cemburu melihatmu dengan wanita lain, sekalipun itu sahabatku. Dan feelingku terlanjur benar, dengan bukti kau dan victoria yang berpacaran." Racau kyuhyun asal. Dia tak terima changmin selalu menyalahkannya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku dan vic tidak menjalin hubungan apapun. Victoria lah yang menganggap aku memutuskanmu karena dirinya. Dia juga mencintaiku. Bahkan nickhun putus dengannya juga karena victoria sendiri yang mengaku bahwa dia mencintaiku!" ujar Changmin lagi.

"Hah.. dan kau tampak seperti membalas cintanya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika menganggap itu benar. Sudahlah min, aku harus pergi. Kau terlambat menyatakan cintamu. Aku bahkan telah berkorban segalanya untukmu. Kali ini cukup." Ungkap kyuhyun sembari menarik kopernya, berniat meninggalkan changmin. Hingga changmin menarik tangannya, dan memeluknya.

"Kyu, aku mohon! Tetaplah disini bersamaku, aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji takkan menyakitimu. Kita kembali mengulang dari awal. Kau mau kan?" pinta changmin dengan wajah memelas. Baru kali ini kyuhyun melihat changmin memohon, disamping changmin pendiam, ia juga gengsi menyatakan perasaannya.

"Tidak bisa Changmin-ah, aku terlanjur sakit hati padamu. Geurae, aku harus pergi. Orang tuaku telah menunggu. Lagipula aku lelah harus Backstreet denganmu. Jika kau mencintaiku, tunggu aku sampai kembali dan telah diberi izin untuk berpacaran. Saat itu aku pasti akan datang menemuimu!" kata kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Keundae... aku tak bisa jauh dari perhatianmu, seminggu tanpamu saja aku sudah seperti kehilangan 7 nyawaku." Balas changmin lagi.

"Kau kira hidupmu seperti game yang punya banyak nyawa. Atau bahkan kau menganggap hubungan kita seperti itu? Kau salah min-ah! Hubungan kita bukan sebuah game, yang jika kalah dan game over kau bisa mengulangnya lagi hanya dengan menekan tombol reset. Tidak! Introspeksi dirimu terlebih dahulu, dan aku juga akan menenangkan hatiku. Aku juga akan berintrospeksi diri, dan mengubah semua sifat kekanakanku. Jika kita berjodoh, aku pasti akan bertemu lagi denganmu!" kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar menarik kopernya dan pergi meninggalkan changmin. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, manahan air matanya. Ini, dia yang terakhir ia menangis untuk changmin.

Changmin hanya terdiam menahan sakit di dadanya. Ia kalah! Bahkan dari kisah cinta yang selalu ia sebut dengan game. Gengsi dan keegosian membuatnya kehilangan cintanya. Bahkan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan perhatian kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun terlalu mencintainya. Dialah yang tak tahu diri. Dan tanpa ia sadari setetes liquid bening jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia menangis untuk kyuhyun!

'Kyu, jika memang kita ditakdirkan bersama, aku pasti takkan melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya! Aku berjanji setelah ini, aku juga akan berubah, dan menunggumu kembali. Maaf jika aku terus menyakiti perasaanmu dan bahkan tak pernah menganggapmu ada! Jeongmal Mianhae.. Jeongmal Saranghae!' bathin changmin menatap punggung kyuhyun yang menjauh dengan sendu.

**END**

**Annyeong saya bawa FF One Shot ChangKyu.**

**Ini End dan akan berganti cerita tiap Chapter!**

**Special untuk FF One Shot Changkyu !**

**Setelah ini Juga bakal ada Special FF Oneshot Wonkyu! **

**FF ini sebelumnya udah pernah di publish di Fb. **

**LAst Word!**

**Jeongmal Gomawo**

**RnR Please...**


End file.
